Kise Yayoi
Yayoi is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise and one of the main Pretty Cures of Smile Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is . Personality She is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicting as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put it danger, she completely shed her baby-ish personality and showed her true strengths. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has became more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. She wears her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow sweater. Cure Peace's hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a yellow star, and the angel wings at the side of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with yellow hearts in the center. Cure Peace "Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors ♪ Cure Peace!" "ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン ♪ キュアピース！" "Pikapika pikarin jankenpon ♪ Kyua Pīsu!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yayoi. Cure Peace has the power of Lightning. She is able to electrocute enemies by crying hard as shown in Episode 3. With that, she can shock, or even paralysis enemies. However, her power over lightning seems to give a slight recoil back to her. It is shown in episode 15, that she can summon lightning from her hands. She have also power to teleport inside the electricity. Her basic attack is Peace Thunder. In the twelfth episode, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other precures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst . She can also perform Special Protecting Shield with other ''Smile! ''Cures ,and with Fu-Chan's power even powerful and bigger version of it. In Ep. 32, she performs the third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with other Princess Cures, and with help of Princess Candles and Royal Clock. Fanon Descriptions Kise Yayoi:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Official Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile! Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Characters